


Of Meetings

by ThePurestofSeaWarriors



Series: Messaging Westeros [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ball, First Meetings, Fluff, Multi, Oberyn is the Bi/Poly ex/mate we all need, Social Media, The Lannister shitshow continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurestofSeaWarriors/pseuds/ThePurestofSeaWarriors
Summary: Brienne goes to the social event of the year on the arm of her close friend and ex-boyfriend Oberyn Martell. Little did she know she'd meet someone very special that very night.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Minor - Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Minor - Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past - Oberyn Martell/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Messaging Westeros [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145321
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Of Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers, After a few prompts based on this meeting I have decided to write it. A mix of a normal story concept and the social media feel of the others of this series. I hope you all enjoy it and Happy St. Valentines day everyone! Pure. Xxx

Brienne admired herself in the large mirror in front of her. She looked beautiful. Her hair was curled just so and pulled over one side. Her face was effortlessly made up with a smoke to her eye that made the sapphire orbs pop more than ever. The blue of the jumpsuit, overlaid with a cloak and silver design running around the waist and down her leg made her feel powerful. It was like she was encased in blue armour and the silver design was a scabbard and sword. She felt like a knight of the tales she loved as a child of Medieval Westeros. She had indulged Oberyn and let him give her a makeover as he had a key eye for fashion and she felt beautiful and powerful in the tall silver heels she was wearing. Brienne secretly felt like she looked the very embodiment of the Evenstar of her home island. 

Oberyn turned the corner into the room in his sharp black suit and smirked. 

'You look gorgeous princess.' Oberyn said, snaking his hand around Brienne's waist and kissing her exposed shoulder. 

Oberyn and Brienne had been in a relationship for a few months after being introduced by their friends Sansa and Tyrion Lannister. Their relationship had been passionate but they had ultimately decided to end their short relationship a few days previously on good terms. They felt deeply for each other and would be lifelong friends but Brienne realised she wanted a deeper connection than what she had with Oberyn as he lived a lifestyle that she did not feel drawn to and she loved him enough not to want him to change his whole lifestyle for her. He'd been someone very special to her; he'd made her realise she was beautiful only in a unique way and she should not be afraid of being or showing herself or ever hide herself away and for that she'd always appreciate and love him, he was also and not that she'd tell him but incredible in bed and a true viper. 

'Should we go?' Brienne asked, spritzing some perfume on her neck and picking up her silver clutch. 

'Your carriage awaits milady.' Oberyn said, taking her arm. 

They were off to a ball they had agreed to go to before they had decided to end their relationship. The Lannister Gala happened every twelve moons and it was the social event of the year. As a Martell and an old friend of the Lannister family Oberyn always received an annual invite.

After a short drive to Casterly Rock, the Lannister’s family home she stepped out to a gaggle of photographers snapping pictures of her and Oberyn posing. Walking into the stately home they picked up goblets of champagne before going off to mingle with their friends before they found their way back to each other. 

'Ah there he is JLann. How are you buddy.' Oberyn said beside her as the most beautiful blonde man she had ever seen turned around and shook Oberyn's hand. 

'Obie how are you? Haven't seen you in months.' Jaime said as he let go of Oberyn's hand. 

'Been rather busy I’m afraid. This is my friend Brienne Tarth. Brienne, I’d like you to meet the devilishly handsome heartbreaker and Elia's childhood friend of Jaime Lannister. ' Oberyn said, introducing the pair. 

Sapphire eyes met emerald and as their hands touched an electric spark went through both of their spines. 

'It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Tarth.' Jaime said to the blue eyed beauty in front of him, his eyes never leaving hers. 

'A delight Mr Lannister.' Brienne replied not being able to take her eyes off of him. 

'Jaime, my name's Jaime.' he said charismatically. 

'Brienne, my friends call me Bri.' She replied, a blush overcoming her. 

'Well Bri, would you care to dance?' Jaime asked with a smile that could reduce a septa to a puddle, offering her his hand. 

'I don't dance but I'll make an exception to be polite.' Brienne replied, taking his outstretched hand. 

'Come on wench.' Jaime said humorously, guiding her on to the dancefloor and taking her in his arms. 

Brienne and Jaime began to dance, slowly swaying to the beat around them. After the song finished they went off together and collected another goblet of champagne and were almost inseparable for the whole night, spending it talking, dancing and laughing. Oberyn kept catching glimpses of the blonde pair realising how perfect they would be together before a dark haired man named Willas captured his attention and his evening turned in a different way than he had initially planned. 

Jaime and Brienne danced, talked and drank and as the party began to come to an end they shared a sweet kiss on the dance floor. 

'Bri may I take you out to coffee this week?' Jaime asked her, his emerald orbs searing her soul. 

'I'd like that very much.' Brienne replied quickly without a second thought. 

They gave each other their phone numbers before Jaime had made sure to put her safely in a taxi so she got home safely after giving her a second sweet kiss on the house's garden steps, vowing to text her in the morning. 

Jaime spent the rest of the night having drinks with his siblings and their spouses in the drawing room. 

'I think I've met the mother of my future children tonight. They'll be blonde, blue eyed warriors. Fuck me they'll be massive.' Jaime said, knocking back what felt like the twelfth dram of whisky that night, thinking of how he'd like Brienne's long legs wrapped around him, going as red as his houses’ sigil at the thought. 

'If you say so Jai.' Robert said with a booming laugh. 

'You okay bro?' Tyrion asked from behind his phone. He was recording the whole affair as Jaime was hilarious when drunk. 

'I don't feel so good.' Jaime said grabbing Cersei's expensive red clutch and emptying his stomach within. 

'That's a Highgarden! You better buy me a new one!' Cersei said in anger that her brother had just ruined her favourite bag with her Goodsister Sansa laughing beside her. 

‘Now I know why I married into this family.’ Sansa said almost collapsed on the floor in fits of laughter.

Jaime awoke the next morning with the worst hangover he had in years. He pulled his phone out after taking an aspirin and drinking some water and true to his word texted the blue eyed goddess he had met the night before. 

**Jaime:**

Hi Bri, It's Jaime from the Ball last night. That guy in the gold suit jacket. I was wondering if you would like to go for coffee sometime this week? X

**Brienne:**

Of course I remember you Lion!

I'd love that. Does Wednesday suit you? Xx

**Jaime:**

Cheeky! 

That's perfect, does 2pm at Hot Pie's sound good to you? Xx

**Brienne:**

Sounds wonderful. 

See you there, I’ll be the one in blue.

(Wouldn’t say no to the gold jacket again btw) Xx

**Jaime:**

I’ll see what I can do.

Counting down the minutes already Wench. Xx

Jaime sent off the final text and melted back into bed with the biggest smile on his face. Maybe she would mother his children one day. Only time could tell but if this ended the way he hoped he'd be buying Oberyn Martell the most expensive whisky money could buy. For he had met someone very special. A veritable Sapphire. 


End file.
